<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Расскажи, Cнегурочка... by Capdar1, otonal, WTF Figure Skating 2021 (fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020), Zabriskie_Point</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087715">Расскажи, Cнегурочка...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capdar1/pseuds/Capdar1'>Capdar1</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/otonal/pseuds/otonal'>otonal</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Figure%20Skating%202021'>WTF Figure Skating 2021 (fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zabriskie_Point/pseuds/Zabriskie_Point'>Zabriskie_Point</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>На деревню. Дедушке. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Figure Skating RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Don't copy to another site, Epistolary, Gen, Humor, Magic, Postmodernism, WTF Figure Skating 2021, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:42:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capdar1/pseuds/Capdar1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/otonal/pseuds/otonal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Figure%20Skating%202021, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zabriskie_Point/pseuds/Zabriskie_Point</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Даже Деду Морозу иногда бывает нужен отдых. А дел-то невпроворот: письма все не заканчиваются, не говоря уже о загаданных желаниях. Похоже, без помощницы ему не обойтись...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>На деревню. Дедушке. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF?! Figure skating! (2021)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Расскажи, Cнегурочка...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="text">
  <p>«Расскажи, Снегурочка, где была, расскажи-ка, милая, как дела…» — тихонечко напевала себе под нос Снегурочка, заканчивая предновогоднюю уборку и стараясь сильно не шуметь, ведь в дальней горнице прилег отдохнуть Дед Мороз. «Пусть поспит немного, шутка ли — столько писем разобрал, а ему еще подарки разносить», — сочувственно думала она, смахивая пыль с полок.</p>
  <p>Тут она ощутила, что кто-то настойчиво подергал ее за подол домашнего сарафана.</p>
  <p>— Что такое? — удивленно посмотрела Снегурочка и увидела лесную белку. — А, ты, наверное, орешков хочешь? Подожди, сейчас закончу и накормлю тебя.</p>
  <p>Однако белка отрицательно потрясла головой. К белке присоединилась другая, они верещали и теребили ее за платье, указывая лапками на дверь.</p>
  <p>— Показать мне что-то хотите?</p>
  <p>Белки наперебой закивали.</p>
  <p>— Ну, пойдем, покажете, что у вас там случилось. Только тс-с-с, дедушку не разбудите.</p>
  <p>Набросив тулупчик и обув белые валеночки, Снегурочка вышла из дома и пошла вслед за скачущими впереди белками. Вскоре они привели ее к молодому ельнику и закружились возле небольшого холмика, присыпанного свежевыпавшим снежком. Снегурочка присела, размела снег варежкой и увидела серую мешковину — такую же, как на мешках, в которых снежные помощники носили почту Деду Морозу.</p>
  <p>— Ай-яй, неужто обронили мешок по дороге? — всплеснула она руками. — Вот незадача. Что же делать? Письма-то, небось, в снегу все размокли, жалость какая…. А может, еще можно кое-что спасти? — с надеждой проговорила она белочкам. — Давайте, милые, помогайте.</p>
  <p>Белки заработали лапками, освобождая мешок.</p>
  <p>— Обидно же без подарков на новый год остаться, правда ведь? — говорила Снегурочка, отгребая снег в сторону. — А знаете, что я у Дедушки в этом году попросила? Тоже коньки себе хочу! Насмотрелась, как ребятишки на пруду катаются, и решила сама научиться.</p>
  <p>Оказалось, мешок немало пострадал, пролежав несколько дней под снегом, и большинство писем расползлось в кашу, однако несколько все же можно было разобрать. «Сама разберу, пока дедушка спит, все ему помощь будет», решила Снегурочка. Устроившись на крылечке у дома, чтобы шелестом не мешать дремлющему Деду Морозу, она выудила первое уцелевшее письмо и принялась читать.</p>
  <p>
    <em>«Здравствуй, Дедушка Мороз, я зае...»</em>
  </p>
  <p>«Ой, — покраснев, подумала Снегурочка. — это точно Деду Морозу письмо?» Да нет, адрес верный.</p>
  <p>
    <em>«…Устал я, в общем. Я есть, но меня как бы нет. Дни рождения у коллег — везде поздравления, чуть ли не в новостях по федеральным каналам славу поют. Постановки, медали, завоёванные благодаря и вопреки, а я так, всего лишь прыжки ставлю.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>И на соревнования езжу, когда некоторым коллегам лень и неохота. Я не против, это часть работы. Но меня все равно не замечают. Даже с днём рождения на спортивных сайтах не поздравили толком. Вроде взрослый, но обидно как-то, будто обо мне все забыли. А вдруг я перестану прыжки ставить? Или спортивную школу сменю, например? Или свою открою? Или ка-а-ак рвану в кругосветное путешествие...</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>В общем, неважно. Я чего попросить-то хотел, пусть меня тоже уважают, как и коллег моих. Уважения хочется. Деньги деньгами, но чего-то не хватает. Чего-то такого, нематериального. Хоть свою школу организовывай, как не хватает. И не в деньгах дело, но я о том уже писал.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="text-right">
  <p>
    <em>Сергей Дудаков, тренер по фигурному катанию».</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="text">
  <p>— Что же мне с этим письмом делать? — спросила Снегурочка, обращаясь к любопытным белкам. — Положу-ка Дедушке на стол, — придумала она. — Может, измыслит, как отправителю помочь. Сразу видно, человек-то он неплохой, хоть и грубоватый. Но вон как за дело радеет, глядишь — и отыщется способ…</p>
  <p>Знала Снегурочка, что дедушка ее, Мороз Иванович, очень уважает тружеников таких незаметных, и всегда их просьбы исполнить старается. Ибо и сам был тружеником великим.</p>
  <p>— Вы чего это расшалились, а? — вернувшись, отчитала она белок, которые собрались было попробовать одно из писем на зуб. Что, пахнет вкусно? А-а, лакомством вам запахло, ну нет, не грызите, дайте мне прочесть.</p>
  <p>
    <em>«Дорогой Дедушка Мороз, прости за ошибки, очень сложно лапами держать ручку, особенно если ты акита-ину! Видел, какие у нас лапы? Вот!</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Но хватит обо мне, я о Хозяйке тебе хочу написать! А она меня очень любит! И гуляет со мной, когда может, и играет, и вычёсывает меня! Знаешь, как я счастлива? Я даже не против, когда меня одевают в странную красную тряпочку, и когда со мной на руках катается странный знакомый Хозяйки по кличке Хореограф! А на льду мне очень понравилось, он такой холодный, и на нём так весело лапы разъезжались! Потом поняла, как нужно стоять, чтобы не падать, и чтобы лапы не скользили! Мне очень приятно! Всё равно потом я окажусь с Хозяйкой, и она обнимет меня!</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Я чего хотела бы попросить: пусть Хозяйка почаще со мной гуляет! И чаще меня гладит! И шёрстку мою почаще вычёсывает! Мы, акиты, конечно, символ преданности и верности, но я просто собака и мне без Хозяйки иногда так грустно!</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="text-right">
  <p><em>Масару, собака и верный друг Алины Загитовой</em>».</p>
</div><div class="text">
  <p>— Что акита такая, слышали о них? — удивленно спросила Снегурочка у белок. Те с недоумением посмотрели друг на дружку и закрутили головами в отказе. — Акита-ину, — уточнила Снегурочка, еще раз поглядев в письмо. — Видать, недавно она у нас, еще не освоилась, бедняжка. И всего-то хочет, чтобы хозяйка с ней время проводила. Такое простое желание и я исполню! Даром, что ли, в прошлом году училище чародейства с отличием закончила! А Дедушка Мороз сердиться не будет, он сам мне такие маленькие просьбы иногда выполнить поручает, от которых только добра и счастья всем прибавляется. Согласны?</p>
  <p>Белочки всем видом продемонстрировали, что исполнение желания от адресата, чье письмо пахнет такими замечательными вкусняшками, они полностью поддерживают.</p>
  <p>Очередное послание отличалось от остальных весьма необычным оформлением. Бумагу, на которой оно было написано, расцвечивали переходы градиента, кроме того письмо украшали многочисленные стразы и блестки, переплетенные полосочки бумаги и вставки сеточки, которая не очень подходила по оттенку к остальному богатому декору. «Ну и ну, — покачала головой Снегурочка, — сколько всего и сразу…»</p>
  <p>«<em>Здравствуй, Дедушка Мороз! </em></p>
  <p>
    <em>Знаешь, меня гложет печаль! Я слежу за качеством моих нарядов, всё шью так, чтобы ни застёжка не расстегнулась, ни цветок с костюма на лёд не упал. Подгоняю костюмы по фигурам, ко внешности спортсменов подбираю, учитываю пожелания тренеров, что они хотят выразить в программе. А нужно ведь и стразы подобрать, чтобы с тканями всё сочеталось, и чтобы небанально было, производило приятное впечатление.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Программы, исполненные в моих платьях, хвалили внучка Пикассо и сам Стивен Спилберг, без подходящих костюмов они, думаю, так постановками не впечатлились бы, но не о том речь! Я не понимаю, почему зрители используют мою фамилию в качестве эвфемизма к дурно пошитому и плохо выкроенному костюму! Почему? Многие спортсмены, в том числе лучшие фигуристки и рекордсменки мира выступают в моих костюмах, а публике вечно всё не так! Дедушка Мороз, очень тебя прошу, сделай так, чтобы я продолжила прогрессировать, а у публики появился бы вкус к красивым платьям!</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="text-right">
  <p>
    <em>Ольга Рябенко, дизайнер костюмов фигуристок».</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="text">
  <p>«Эх, милая, да разве ж о таком можно просить! — с грустью думала Снегурочка, дочитывая последние строки. — Сколько людей подобными письмами только понапрасну Дедушку Мороза отвлекают! А того понять не могут, что, ежели талант есть, так труда побольше приложить надо, и душу вложить — и все получится. А ежели таланта нет… А ежели нет, тут уж никакое чудо не поможет. Не бывает такого волшебства в природе, чтобы безвкусное да бездушное красивым сделать».</p>
  <p>Она знала, что письмо пойдет в папку «Отказать по причине невыполнимости желаемого», и заранее огорчалась за Деда Мороза — видела, как он переживает всякий раз, когда читает пожелания, которые исполнить ему не по силам.</p>
  <p>Новое письмо было написано на листе, вырванном из книги стихов. Напечатанные строфы стихотворения перемежались с рукописными вставками.</p>
  <p>«<em>Здравствуй, Дедушка Мороз. Знаешь, прямо не представляю, чего у тебя просить! Мне сложно. Очень, очень сложно. Знаешь, когда я читаю стихи поэта Гумилёва, в его строках я вижу себя:</em></p>
</div><div class="text-center">
  <p>
    <em>Зачем они ко мне собрались, думы,</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Как воры ночью в тихий мрак предместий?</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Как коршуны, зловещи и угрюмы,</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Зачем жестокой требовали мести?</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="text">
  <p>
    <em>Вот и мне вместе с моими ученицами, кажется, собираются перекрыть кислород все, даже те, от кого не ожидала. </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="text-center">
  <p>
    <em>Ушла надежда, и мечты бежали,</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Глаза мои открылись от волненья,</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>И я читал на призрачной скрижали</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Свои слова, дела и помышленья.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="text">
  <p>
    <em>Подумать только, помогаешь им прославиться, заработать, выиграть множество медалей — а они сбегают, вместе с моими мечтами и надеждами, воплощёнными в них!</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="text-center">
  <p>
    <em>За то, что я спокойными очами</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Смотрел на уплывающих к победам,</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>За то, что я горячими губами</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Касался губ, которым грех неведом</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="text">
  <p><em>Нет, я не могу спокойно смотреть на уплывающих от меня воспитанниц! Но они уходят, улетают, сбегают... Не понимая, что я требую от них совершенства во всём для их же блага, а другие идут беглянкам навстречу, пренебрегая заложенным моей школой мастерством!</em> <em>Слепцы, безумные слепцы!</em></p>
</div><div class="text-center">
  <p>
<em>За то, что эти руки, эти пальцы</em></p>
  <p>
    <em>Не знали плуга, были слишком тонки,</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>За то, что песни, вечные скитальцы,</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Томили только, горестны и звонки,</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="text">
  <p>
    <em>Если побеги тренеров я, хоть и с болью в сердце, могу принять, но уход учениц... Совершенство изящества и пластики, закладываемое моим штабом, —променять на литые мышцы и закачку на тренажёрах!</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="text-center">
  <p>
    <em>За все теперь настало время мести.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Обманный, нежный храм слепцы разрушат,</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>И думы, воры в тишине предместий,</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Как нищего во тьме, меня задушат.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="text">
  <p><em>Я очень милосердна ко всем и доказываю свою правоту упорным трудом, а не хвастовством и обещаниями победить всех! Разве я хоть раз в жизни говорила, что никто в мире не тренирует лучше меня? Ни разу! Я всё доказываю на катке, несмотря на календарь и время! Дедушка Мороз, очень прошу тебя, пусть в этом году никто меня не предаст, а мои ученицы снова докажут делом, насколько хороша моя система подготовки</em>!</p>
</div><div class="text-right">
  <p>
    <em>Э. Тутберидзе, тренер по фигурному катанию. Можешь называть меня Островитянкой».</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="text">
  <p>Тут Снегурочка немало озадачилась. Вроде бы письмо было такое же, как от предыдущего тренера, про работу трудную. Ан, нет, такое — да не такое… Что-то в нем смущало, что-то заставляло сомневаться… Эх, ей бы Дедушкину проницательность, чтобы за словами правду видеть. Недаром говорят, что тяжелая у него работа, у Деда Мороза, непростая. Надо письмо тоже на стол положить. Пусть мудростью своею рассудит.</p>
  <p>Пройдя на цыпочках в горницу, она увидела, как одеяло, которым тот накрывался, почти сползло на пол. Снегурочка подошла и укрыла его одеялом в пододеяльнике с вышивкой и искусной белоснежной мережкой — тем самым, что все Снегурочки вместе Деду Морозу вышили. А тот радовался подарку и говорил, что сны под ним снятся особенные, зимнесказочные…</p>
  <p>Наконец Снегурочка перешла к последнему уцелевшему письму, лежащему на самом дне мешка. Этот конверт был гораздо больше и увесистей остальных. Находившийся внутри документ был оформлен на официальном бланке по всем правилам деловой корреспонденции, даже исходящий номер проставлен. Только шапка пострадала от влаги — кто отправитель — не определишь.</p>
  <p>
    <em>«Здравствуйте, глубокоуважаемый Д. Мороз.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>У меня к Вам будет большая просьба. Важная, можно сказать, государственного значения. Эти вот, на Западе, чего удумали — возраст хотят поднять в женском одиночном фигурном катании. С 15 аж до 17 лет. Чтобы маленьких, значит, не допускать. А все из-за русофобии! Боятся, понимаешь, русского духа и русских квадов. А сами своих девчонок жалеют на две креветки посадить. И вообще жалеют. Им «справедливость» подавай — а у нас планы медальные сорвутся! И финансирование под угрозой!</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>В общем, уважаемый тов. Мороз, Вы должны меня понять, как русский человек русского человека, — не за себя прошу, за отечество. А я прошу, чтоб возраст до 12 лет опустили. Тогда мы точно всех уделаем, все медали будут наши, никого на пьедестал не пустим. Разве плохо?</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>А если уж чего увеличивать — так пускай мне срок пребывания на должности увеличат. Лет на пять-десять-пятнадцать-двадцать, это уже на Ваше усмотрение.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>И не думайте, я не бесплатно прошу — внучку Вашу Снегурочку устрою в фигурную школу, фигуристкой будет. Фамилию ей подберем подходящую — Хрусталева. Чемпионку из нее сделаем, платье сошьем, красивое, с градиентом. И какой турнир пожелаете — такой и выиграет! Ей только самые высокие оценки ставить будут. Как у нас в федерации говорят, не тот лутц, что на верном ребре, а тот, что на +5 в ГОЕ! Ха-ха, смешная шутка, верно? А хотите — и Вас судьей возьмем. Не понимаете правила — ничего страшного, там покажут, кому какие кнопки нажимать надо. Зато всем клеветникам рты заткнем — пусть не возмущаются баллам!</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Так что, уважаемый Д. Мороз, надеюсь на дальнейшее плодотворное сотрудничество! Приложения: коммерческое предложение, 5 листов».</em>
  </p>
  <p>Подпись, как и заголовок, была сильно попорчена растаявшим снегом, и ошарашенной Снегурочке удалось разобрать только некоторые буквы: <em>«Але….н.р ...шков, …зидент …ссийской …дерации фигурн… …тания».</em></p>
  <p>Держа листки в руке, Снегурочка посидела в раздумьях на ступеньках крыльца, строго сдвинув свои соболиные брови. Потом решительно встала, вошла в дом, открыла заслонку на печке и бросила в нее письмо. Туда же отправились пять листов, заполненные убористым печатным текстом и цифрами.</p>
  <p>— Даже и говорить о нем не стану, еще чего, только Дедушку понапрасну расстраивать! — сказала она твердо, обращаясь к своим пушистым помощницам. — Нечего ему настроение перед праздником портить!</p>
  <p>Огонь весело затрещал, пожирая подмокшие странички, и в избе стало теплей. «Хоть на что-то сгодилось», — вздохнула Снегурочка, задумчиво покусывая кончик русой косы, перекинутой через плечо. Затем прошла в светлицу и вернулась, держа в руке свое собственное письмо к Деду Морозу. Подойдя к печке, кинула в огонь и его.</p>
  <p>— Лучше лыжи у него попрошу! Белки с зайцами мне лыжню проторят… Проторите ведь? — спросила она у лесных красоток в серых шубках.</p>
  <p>Те хором кивнули. «То-то хорошо будет пробежаться с ветерком по гладкой лыжне зимним утречком», — размечталась Снегурочка. — С зайцами наперегонки посоревноваться... Полюбоваться встающим солнышком… А потом в горнице чай с Дедушкой и сестрами пить, с малиновым листом и можжевельником…»</p>
  <p>И повеселевшая Снегурочка, вся в радостных предвкушениях, села писать новое письмо Деду Морозу.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>